<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlit Heartbreaks by PotatoTrash0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341285">Moonlit Heartbreaks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0'>PotatoTrash0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>luna (lay me bare) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Hinata Hajime, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, failed love confessions, i’m so sorry babe but it’s for the fic, ummm explanation of this is in the notes, vaguely?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black and white swirls swam in Komaeda’s eyes, a shaky grin making its way onto the boy’s face as his arms curled around his body.</p>
<p>“Hinata-kun,” he said, his voice carrying a certain heaviness that was difficult to decipher. “That’s not a very funny joke.”</p>
<p>Hajime felt the lump in his throat grow. “...huh?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>luna (lay me bare) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlit Heartbreaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this isn’t actually a full fic? It’s a scrapped scene from Neptune’s sequel and I swear I’m working on it but I decided to start over????? But I saved this bc I kinda liked the angst factor so I’m posting it here</p>
<p>I’d highly recommend reading Neptune before this one if you haven’t, it makes a lot more sense if you do</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh...” Hajime shuffled, not quite looking Komaeda in the eye as he tried to figure out a way to word his sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hinata-kun, if you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to tell me,” Komaeda said with a gentle smile. Hajime was probably hallucinating the halo around his head, but frankly, his logic skills were very quickly shutting down from gay panic. For all he knew, Komaeda actually was an angel, and he was the bisexual disaster blessed enough to be seeing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime’s tongue laid useless in his mouth for what felt like centuries but was probably only a few seconds before he decided, <em>‘fuck it,’</em> and blurted out whatever came to mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-You’re really pretty,” he spat, still staring at his feet. Great start. “And I’m pretty sure I’ve had a crush on you for years now? Like, since the simulation.”</p>
<p>“So, I was sort of wondering if you would want to go out. With me,” Hajime finished, peeking up nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he was stumbling his way through a confession, the sun had set past the horizon, the moon coming up in its place and illuminating the beach with a pale light. With it came the chill of the night breeze, but the sudden lack of heat wasn’t what made him feel so cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rather, it was the blank stare Komaeda had, looking at Hajime and not at the same time. His normally warm gray eyes now held a certain emptiness that Hajime only remembered from the fragmented memories that had clung stubbornly to him when he and Kamukura had been separated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand still in his pocket balled up, his nails digging into his palm.<em> ‘I messed up. I fucked it up, shit, stupid, this was a bad idea—‘</em></p>
<p>His inner crisis was interrupted by Komaeda laughing softly.</p>
<p>It wasn’t his normal laugh, but the one Hajime had learned to associate with Komaeda’s fits of hope and despair. Black and white swirls swam in his eyes, a shaky grin making its way onto the boy’s face as his arms curled around his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hinata-kun,” he said, his voice carrying a certain heaviness that was difficult to decipher. “That’s not a very funny joke.”</p>
<p>Hajime felt the lump in his throat grow. “...huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Komaeda giggled again, sounding more manic by the second. “I would be flattered if this were real, but even then, accepting wouldn’t be fair to Nanami-san, would it?”</p>
<p>Hajime felt himself flinch, even if he knew that Chiaki was the one who suggested this in the first place.</p>
<p><em>‘Shit, I forgot to explain that.’</em> He opened his mouth hurriedly to reply, but Komaeda beat him to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Hinata-kun,” he breathed, and Hajime could just barely see something glitter in the corners of the boy’s eyes, “I really should go, I’ve kept you for too long already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without waiting for a response, Komaeda barreled forward, his shoulder hitting Hajime’s in his haste.</p>
<p>His brain was in panic mode now, screaming <em>‘stop him stop him fuck do something,’</em> but his body seemed to be out of sync with his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Hajime could even turn around, Komaeda was gone, leaving him alone with the wind as his only company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this mayhaps drop a kudos and a comment 👉👈 it really helps me know if people enjoy what I write haha</p>
<p>I also have the fluffy date part of this first draft so if you want that uhhh lemme know? Kamukura and Chiaki appear before and after the date.....so they’re not just lil cameos like in Neptune skfbkdfj</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>